Halloween: Mission to Pee your Pants
by FluffyWhitePandas
Summary: Alfred and Arthur has been invited to Francis's party. They were not surprised to find that Francis's party was not Halloween related at all! Of course Arthur and Alfred thinks today is going to be the best day to pull a prank, so what is the prank?


**Halloween: Mission pee your pants!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but I do own a panda bear!**

**A/N: Happy Halloween everyone!**

* * *

As they approached the giant house with bushes of roses in the front yard they knew they had came to the right house. It was a week ago when Alfred and Arthur got a mail invitation to Francis's Halloween party. Alfred being his usually self just had to call up Arthur and ask if he could come with him. Of course the Brit only wanted to get himself some tea and a book on the day of little kids knocking doors asking for candy, but somehow Alfred go Arthur to come with him.

So here they are standing in front of Francis's house wearing their costumes. Alfred was wearing his superman's costume. It was red and blue, the cape was of course red, while the suite was blue, instead of the front having an 'S' his had an 'A'. Arthur on the other hand was wearing a Unicorn costume. It was fluffy pink, the _whole_thing was pink, it had tiny sparkly star on it, and it also had a fluffy tail! A few moments ago a little girl had came up to Arthur and asked, "Mister, why are you wearing a girly costume while you're a man?" Hearing that made Arthur mad, but if Arthur wasn't a gentleman he would've hurt that innocent girl who just wanted to know why a teenage boy like him would wear something girl like.

Alfred slowly walked up to Francis's house and knocked on the door. After about a few minutes later a very excited Feliciano opened the door. Guess what Feliciano was dressed up as? Pasta of course! After opening the door he ran away screaming "PAAAAASSTA!", so Alfred just walked in dragging Arthur with him because Arthur was a gentleman, and as a gentleman they do _**not**_invade someone else's home without permission. To their disappointment the party was just one of those boring dance parties! And here Alfred thought he could finally get over his fear of being scared of supernatural things.

"Artie, this party is _lame!_"

"Don-…" Before Arthur could even finish his sentence Francis had come dancing up to Arthur and is currently dancing with him and making him swirl.

"Alfred, this party is not _lame!_It's beautiful! It shows the power of love!" Francis was still dancing, but had long released Arthur. Arthur's face was green, it looked like he was about to puke.

"Angleterre, you don't look so good." Francis has finally stopped dancing.

"Bloody frog, go away."

"Okay!" And with that Francis swirled away.

When Francis was out of their sight Arthur turned to Alfred. "Alfred… I have a plan to get back on Francis. It might even scare his bloody pants off or even _worse_…!" Arthur had this evil smirk on his face. "Unless you're too scared to help that is…"

"Me? Scared? You've got to be joking! Alfred F. Jones is _not _a scaredy cat!"

"Ha!" Arthur smirked. "I bet you'll pee your pants after doing this prank!"

"Bet?"

"Of course, but I know I will win!"

"Okay and I say I won't!"

"What are we betting over?"

"How 'bout… let's bet over this embarrassing photo of you at the Christmas party!" A year ago they were at this Christmas party at their school, and well let's just say Arthur made a fool out of himself.

Arthur turned red. "Fine, you fatty! But just know that if you get too scared of a chicken, I will burn that photo!" Alfred just chuckled.

"Alfred, come here." I walked over to where Arthur was now going into; it looked like Francis's rose perfume collection. "Now here's the plan…"

* * *

~Halloween: Mission to Pee your Pants~

"Okay so! Alfred let's go get a fog machine, blankets, roses, glow sticks, and face paint! While I go get something that I know will make Francis sorry for the rest of his life!" Arthur was pacing back and forth thinking of how they will be setting up the prank.

"Okay! I'll be right back." Alfred ran out of Francis's house, while Arthur looks for a place to do the prank and to get the secret weapon.

* * *

~Mission to Pee your Pants~

After Alfred came back with the bag of "groceries" he found Arthur standing outside constantly looking at his watch. When he finally saw Alfred he waved at him and yelled at him to hurry. As Alfred got to Arthur, Arthur took the bag and told Alfred to follow him.

A few minutes later they were in the basement were later at 12 a.m. everyone would be coming down here and tell ghost stories. Arthur carefully sat the bag down and looked around.

"Alfred you're tall can you reach the top of that closet?"

"Yeah… but why?"

"Because, you're going to be putting this fog machine on top of that closet and make sure that no one can see it." Arthur shoved the fog machine to Alfred. Alfred reached up and put it behind the closet.

"Now you know what to do with the blankets right?"

"Heck yes!"

"Good, now give me the roses." Alfred handed Arthur the boutique of Roses and he placed them on the floor, before stomping on them. After a few minutes of smashing roses Arthur bends over and took the 2 packages of Glow Sticks.

"Now hang them around this room. I found some fake skulls we can use as well." As they hanged glow sticks and skulls they barely noticed that they had less than 25 minutes before 12.

"Alfred hurry up!"

"Alright!"

* * *

~Mission to Pee your Pants~

At exactly 12 Francis and everyone else all came down stairs. When they all reached down there, Francis opened the door. He saw a blanket laying over something, so out of curiosity he bend over and picked up the blanket after a good moment of silence Francis finally was able to gasp, "Who did this to mes chéris?!" He picked up the roses and cried.

There were murmurs of how Francis looked like an idiot. Since they were only paying attention on how Francis looked they barely noticed when the lights went out. When they did notice the lights were out there were a couple of screams, and a couple of people cursing probably from Lovino. Then the skulls begin to glow weird shades of orange, brown, yellow, black and red. Alfred did not know they were in this color, but this color matched the mood, then after a few minutes there were smokes came out making the scene creepier then it was intended to be. Then noises came from behind the door. Everyone slowly turned around to face "ghosts" with blood coming out of their eyes. They were saying "Get out! Get OUT!" over and over again.

Too scared everyone ran away leaving poor Francis alone in the basement with the two "ghosts" and his dear roses.

"Don't come near me!" Francis was shaking with tear streaks on his face. He was now begging on his knees, begging them to leave him and his roses alone, but nope Arthur and Alfred were not leaving until they completed their mission.

"You can take all the wine you want! You can take all of my furniture as long as you don't take my clothes or my roses! I'll give everything to you!"

All along Arthur had something that will make Francis more scared… now probably was the best time to use it…

He held out Francis's favorite clothes and he lit a match.

"Francis this is want you get when you make us mad." Arthur said trying us best to imitate the best ghost voice he could. When he notice Francis's eyes were wide with fear, he lit the clothes on fire.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Francis tries to get up but failed miserably. Then it happened too quickly too process. Francis had…PEED…HIS…PANTS!

Arthur motioned Alfred to turn the lights on. When the lights were on once again. Francis could only stare at them with a confused and scared face. Seeing that Francis was so helpless Alfred and Arthur laughed.

"Arthur, Alfred?! HOW DARE YOU!? GET OUT!"

Arthur and Alfred ran out of the house high fiving each other, for they had finally finished their mission.

"Mission: Pee your pants! Accomplished!" They said in unison.

* * *

~Mission Pee your Pants~

"What I tell ya? I didn't run away!"

"Says the boy who peed his pants as well." Arthur teased he knew Alfred had also peed his pants as well. You just could just tell by the way Alfred was limping side to side and taking huge steps.

"Let's just put all of this behind us."

"Agreed… Um… thanks for the best Halloween I've ever had."

"You bet! Artie!"

"NEVER call me that!"

They both smiled and walked away while Francis was cussing and was ready to forget this day and go to bed, but before he does he makes a promise to himself. Next Halloween he shall scare Alfred and Arthur's socks off.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to buy some Roses for Francis.**


End file.
